1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure tank system for a motor vehicle, with a fuel tank that is operated in a differential pressure range between a negative pressure and a positive pressure. The invention also relates to a method for operating a pressure tank system of this type and to a motor vehicle with a supporting structure and a pressure tank system of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 062 243 A1 discloses a method for operational venting control on a plastics fuel tank. The method maintains the volume of the fuel tank within a predetermined differential pressure range relative to the ambient pressure by at least one operational venting valve that has a pressure maintaining function.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple cost effective pressure tank system for a motor vehicle, with a fuel tank that is operated in a differential pressure range between a negative pressure and a positive pressure.